


V14

by syllien



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllien/pseuds/syllien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嘗試寫有金冤家的故事。<br/>原本這是要做為長篇"命運之人"的楔子的。當時剛重拾同人寫作，所以語調相當囉嗦...<br/>後來發專版的時候這些比較冗的東西就拿掉了。<br/>這兩章就不會再往下寫了，只是留個檔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子：命運之人

有馬貴將回過神來的時候，長風衣口袋裡的呼叫器正嗡嗡作響。  
他伸手撈出那個破舊不堪的塑膠製品，按下按鈕。有十幾通未讀呼叫，全部來自指揮中心。

「前線回報：Owl No.2(SSS UP)現身 請速回」

Owl No.2。這個代號急切的表達，戰場上出現了另一隻獨眼之梟，食屍鬼的王，搜查官的噩夢。  
V14下水道中水聲淙淙。暴雨繼續沖刷地面，雨水濕涼的氣味瀰漫在濺滿血跡的水泥牆之間。屍體都戴著面具，看不到任何驚惶的表情，傷口流出的血液開始凝固，堆滿死屍的地下道裡寂然無聲，歸於寧靜。  
有馬環視四周。所有他負責的工作，到了結束的時刻，都是他自己孤身一人，脫下帶著血汙的制服，雙手染血，踩著食屍鬼慘白的屍體離開。  
負責清理現場的隊伍已經在一旁待命。領頭的人儘管和他合作過不少次，看到眼前的景象仍然輕輕地搖了搖頭。  
有馬微微頷首，算是打了招呼，接著提起沉重的箱子往出口走去。  
「有馬先生。」那人突然喚住他，語氣遲疑。  
「這個…還是活的…？」  
有馬打量著地上瀕死的白髮少年。因為赫包喪失機能，傷口毫無再生跡象，戳穿的眼窩空洞糊爛，抬向天空。  
蜈蚣般叱吒瘋狂的神情，還有意識游離、扭曲如藤蔓的姿態。篠原曾用困惑的神情告訴他，蜈蚣是非常奇特的對手。與他對峙，恍如凝視人類靈魂發狂的終局。  
下水道出口的天色漸暗，一片混濁不清的鉛灰色重重籠罩，他的視野隨之模糊起來。  
「帶走。」他下了指令，語氣不容質疑。「麻醉之後交給實驗室，不用登記，就說我有其他用途。」  
領頭的人點點頭離去。

有馬快步走向出口，那裡有幾個戴著兜帽的白色身影恭敬的站在一邊。  
以及迎頭沖刷而下的大雨。  
淋雨趕路，有馬和隊員握著武器的手都泛白發紫，雨水冰冷刺骨，彷彿連血液都為之凍結。


	2. 第一章:腐土

*  
他在夢境裡不斷下墜。  
身體像熔爐一樣滾燙。  
頭顱深處不斷傳來撕裂的刺痛，他大聲尖叫起來，以為身處地獄。

店長。店長店長董香，入見小姐，古間先生-----------  
大家都去哪了，為什麼---  
為什麼，沒有人回答我------------

我要救他們。  
沒有人可以阻止我。  
我要殺了你。  
有馬貴將，我要殺了你。

 

*  
有馬貴將看著奎庫利亞毫無設計感的圓筒形屋頂。

“蜈蚣”的”製程”，因為不明的高層原因，中途就被擋下了。SSS級喰種蜈蚣悄悄被運送到奎庫利亞，關在一個連普通獄卒都不知道的地方。  
V派人傳言，舊多二福一邊嘻嘻笑著說「太可惜啦~」一邊把那封短箋給燒了，再把紙灰毫不客氣的灑進有馬桌旁的垃圾桶。  
有馬冷著臉把門摔上。

過了好幾天，V也沒有明確的指示，只說不必處決蜈蚣，其他隨意。他直接敲開了和修局長的辦公室。  
「貴將。」局長溫和的示意他不用拘束，讓他坐在一張舒服的旋轉椅上。  
「對於那隻喰種，你有別的想法？」  
其實是V的想法，有馬冷淡的想。  
「根據對策班的研究，他與喰種的好幾個組織有關連。有留活口的價值。」

灰崎緊急連絡他的時間是凌晨三點。奎庫利亞帶著金屬氣味的鮮冷空氣，隨著電梯鏗然下降，猛然灌進他隨意披上的風衣裡，他打了一個冷顫，徹底清醒過來。  
隱約的，他可以聽到底層傳來淒切的悲鳴聲。  
灰崎平板的說：「蜈蚣想要破壞隔間。」  
「那不可能。」有馬簡短的說。轉頭看到灰崎不悅的目光，他楞了一下：「他關進來之後做了什麼？」  
「有馬特等，我想您親眼看看就知道了。您抓回來的這隻猛獸，要是再不想想辦法…我們很快就要被迫處決他了。」

 

他們聽到獄卒的慘叫聲，那聲音像是被切開喉嚨的大型牲畜一樣嘶啞。有馬隨手抓起放在樓梯儲藏間的武器，按下開關，灰崎則向愣在一旁的部下厲聲指示。  
「為什麼沒打抑制劑？」  
「他的情況比較特別。」灰崎陰沉地說。「如果RC值過低，他無法再生。RC值突然飆高，結果就像現在這樣。今天RC抑制瓦斯的管線剛好壞了…」  
“猛獸”還能看得出來有著虛弱的人形，蜈蚣一樣的赫子尾部盤踞起來，外殼佈滿尖刺，蜷曲的肌肉上佈滿鼓動的紅色筋絡，像有自己的生命一般。  
他正低聲吟唱走調的歌謠，四周的獄卒已經不敢靠近，有幾個倒地的犧牲者，身上的傷口像被鐮刀狂掃過般皮開肉綻。  
纖細的白髮披散在血跡斑斑的蒼白臉頰上。一雙瘋狂的眼睛，半恐怖半美麗，那隻鮮紅的赫眼神經質的上下窺伺，不斷抓爬地面的指甲血肉模糊，瘀青的指節上沾黏著大片的血痂。  
蜈蚣，或者說已經失去意識的少年金木研，那顆左右點晃的白髮頭顱突然硬生生轉向他。

「你---好---啊----」那嗓音沙啞愉悅。  
「不倒翁先生♥」蜈蚣對著他嘻嘻哈哈的尖聲大笑，玩鬧的揮著尾巴，輕易在光滑堅硬的天花板上敲出一排裂縫。灰崎罵了一聲髒話。  
「想我了嗎？告訴你，嘻嘻，我要殺了你，嘿哈哈哈-----」

「連當年的拾屍者，入監時都早就半死不活了。」灰崎涼薄的說。「針對再生能力這麼強的個體，你應該先把他切成兩半的，嗯？」  
「要降低RC值，除了抑制劑，還有更簡單的方法。」有馬打量手上的武器。是把普通的甲赫，前方有個厚硬的鏟形凹槽。「”蜈蚣”有他的存在價值。我會負責放倒他---」  
他還沒說完，鱗赫咻咻揮動的危險顫音貼著背後傳來。有馬俐落的往後一翻，輕巧的落在突然衝出的蜈蚣身後。  
「你還真是不服管束啊。」不知為何，他注意到自己說話的同時嘴角微揚。  
有馬揮起沉重的甲赫厚刀，幾下輕鬆格檔掉紊亂的攻擊，接著毫不留情地朝著赫包蠕動的脊椎下半重重一擊，力道之大，幾乎把蜈蚣截成兩半。  
灰崎冷眼看著幾個虛弱的部屬在有馬一鏟鏟把冒著鮮血的赫包挖除的時候，崩潰的衝出走道乾嘔。  
有馬甩掉武器上的血跡，準備轉頭要獄卒把蜈蚣運走，突然聽見一聲細小的嗚咽。  
「對不起….」

赫子漸漸解離破碎，消散在冰冷的空氣中。  
少年昏迷的模樣看起來安詳寧靜，僅剩身旁坍塌的金屬牆碎塊提醒著這是一頭危險的猛獸。  
危險又脆弱的生物，有馬想。從地上撈起渾身血跡的癱軟軀體，他發覺對方的身體很輕。


End file.
